priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Popcorn Pompom Coord
Popcorn Pompom Coord (ポップコーンポンポン) was worn in Episode 22 by Mirei Minami. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It is a Lovely Type coord. This coord is similar to the Merry Merry Cupcake Coord, Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord, Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord, Fluffy Cupcake Coord, Bubbling Soda Coord and the Tangerine Sorbet Crisp Coord, despite the large differences between their names. User Coord Highlights "SoLaMi SMILE's new coords are based on Festival Snacks." "Twinkle Ribbon's top seller. They all look so tasty!" "The colorful cupcakes printed on the skirt look almost too good to eat!" Appearance Top A white top with a print of light purple hearts and a curling dark purple line tracing the bottom. Two ruffled white pieces of fabric are sewn to the lower-right corner and end on the upper-left, one striped with powder blue, the other yellow. The top strip has two dark purple ribbons sewn to it, and at the middle of the chest is a large dark purple ribbon with stripes of pale pink, yellow, and light blue, along with a white tulle border. At the middle is a purple and white cupcake. The sleeves are composed of yellow roses sewn to a ruffled white strap. Included are white gloves with ruffled cuff and roses of powder blue and yellow sewn around the wrist. Bottom A powder blue princess skirt with a curling dark purple line tracing the bottom and a white band with purple stitching to accent the ribbons spread inches apart. White colors the upper portion of skirt and has stripes of powder blue and yellow covered in white dots, and around the bottom of this is a yellow band with two horizontal white lines. Spread inches apart is a dark purple ribbon, followed by a white and yellow ornate heart pattern, with cupcakes and hearts drawn between each one. Beneath the waistband are two purple tulle strips circling the skirt, and sticking out of the bottom is ruffled yellow fabric. Shoes Purple pumps with frills and powder blue hearts lining the insert and a yellow bow on the toe. Included are vertical yellow and powder blue stripe knee-socks with white lines between them and rows of lilac shapes and pastel pink hearts on the top and ankle. The cuff is dark purple with scalloped lining and dots covering it. Accessory A big brown, fuchsia, pale yellow, and powder blue striped ribbon. It is bordered with white frills and at the center is a pink decorative cupcake. Game '''Popcorn Pompom Coord '''is a Lovely Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in 2014 2nd Live Collection. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午01.10.49.png 2016-10-02 21.57.35.png Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.53.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.55.53.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.46.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.45.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.44.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.43.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.42.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.25.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.24.22.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.23.17.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.22.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.22.07.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.20.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.20.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.29.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.17.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.17.17.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.16.55.png F474c1e9.jpg 0ac6cc2c.jpg 7759ab84.jpg 9b44f990.jpg Pripara24-60.jpg Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Anime Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord